Definitely
by Shinigami Feline
Summary: [oneshot]Sophia was on her way out of the room. Just when she opened the door, she turned to Fayt and said, Don't forget I'm here if you need anything.[FaytxSophia]


FIRST STAR OCEAN FIC! Be nice! The first time I played SO: TTEOT was when my cousins brought it over to our house. Then we bought our own copy of the game. I gotta tell you, I love the cut scenes! I haven't been playing it because I keep on dying .. But I do watch my brothers play it and I watched my big brother beat the game :D My fic takes place after the end of the game. Enjoy!

o0o

The memory invaded his dreams.

His dreams mutated into nightmares.

Every night, the blue haired 19 year old dreamed the same thing.

Then one night, He decided enough was enough.

o0o

They defeated Luther. They knew that they were more than data. Fayt and Sophia returned back home as well as the rest of their friends.

Fayt relaxed at home, working on extra credit summer work (-cough cough-, nerd).

Sophia helped Ryoko with the garden. Ryoko sighed heavily and smiled sadly. "I remember when Robert would help me," Ryoko glanced at the azaleas, then continued watering. "I'm..really sorry ma'am," Sophia said politely. "It's quite alright," Ryoko said, then pulled herself together,"He did it protecting his only son." Sophia nodded.

Sophia was staying with the Leingods, while her parents were at a convention.

When Sophia and Ryoko finished gardening, the 16 year old ran upstairs and knocked gently on her childhood friend's door.

"Come in."

Sophia stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. Fayt turned around in his chair and faced her. Her hair was pinned up in a sloppy bun. She wore a white tank top, a denim miniskirt and pink flip flops. "Hey Sophia," Fayt greeted warmly. Sophia smiled,

"Fayt, it's great to see you." She sat herself on top of his bed. Fayt returned to his work.

"How's the garden?"

"It's fine. We worked hard on it."

"That's good," Fayt said and scribbled down a couple things in his notepad.

"Whatcha' writing there?" Sophia asked.

"Extra credit stuff," Fayt replied, scribbling some more.

Sophia walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Looks like a bunch of gobbly lee goop to me."

"Maybe you need to pay attention in school."

"Then I guess I'm just a dummy."

"Stop assuming things, Sophia," Fayt said then chuckled.

"It's alright, because then you'll be there to teach me!" Sophia hugged him from behind.

He was lucky that Sophia didn't see the scarlet color that took over his face.

"Uh, y-y-yeah."

Sophia released him from her arms, "Something bothering you?"

"N-n-nothing."

"Alright." Sophia was on her way out of the room. Just when she opened the door, she turned to Fayt and said, "Don't forget I'm here if you need anything."

o0o

When night fell, and everyone was asleep, the nightmare plagued the boy's dreams again.

He saw it all.

He saw his father die in front of his eyes.

His father took the shot for him.

It was suppose to be Fayt.

It was all his fault.

All those people hurt...because of...me.

Fayt sat up in his bed, startled.

He was drenched in sweat, panting heavily.

"No...," Fayt buried his head in his hands.

Dad...

His door opened and in the doorway was Sophia.

"I could hear your cries...," Sophia said softly.

"G-g-gomen...," Fayt apologized.

Sophia sat down on his bed.

"Sophia...It...It was all my fault," Fayt shut his eyes hard and buried his head in his hands once more.

"Fayt, I understand you feel remorseful but..," Sophia reached for his hand and held it. Fayt slowly opened one eye, the other half of his face still buried in his other hand. "There's no use beating yourself up for it. I mean, his still inside of you. He may be gone out her," she waved her hand out in the open air, "But he's still in here. " She took his hand and placed it over his heart. He removed his hand from his face, still tired, but more relaxed.

"And I was wondering if I had a place inside there, too...," Sophia stated, the darkness hid the pink on her cheeks.

Fayt faced Sophia, surprised. "I..."

Fayt stared into her soft blue eyes.

He pulled her closer to him, then he cocked his head a little and moved himself towards her. His eyes slowly shutting. Sophia closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers.

The kiss lasted until they couldn't breathe.

When they pulled away, Fayt smiled at her and replied, "Definitely."

Read and review please! I'm no good at lovey dovey things xD. Flames will be vanquished by the dancing of my giant squirrel.


End file.
